rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Diet
Carnivore An organism that eats meat as the main part of its diet. Hæmovore An organism that ingests blood as the main part of its diet; examples of hæmovores include leeches, mosquitos, and vampire bats. Herbivore An organism that feeds chiefly on plants. Omnivore An organism which is able to consume both plants (like a herbivore) and meat (like a carnivore). Skænivore An organism that feeds chiefly on skæn, a component to female ejaculate much as sperm is to male ejaculate. Some are also spermivores or hæmovores, one which feeds on sperm or blood respectively. An example of a skænivore are the incubi. An intercubus, on the other hand, is one who gets sustenance from both skæn and sperm. : The Skene glands are where I formed the name skænivore since I could not find a short, one word name for female ejaculation nor the substance that gives the liquid its whitish consistency, sooo, in honor of the person who found these glands, a possible source of the ejaculation, I coined skænivore and skæn giving the white substance qualities that are FAR removed from medical thought on this subject. Skene's Glands : In female human anatomy, Skene's glands or the Skene glands (/skiːn/ skeen; also known as the lesser vestibular glands, periurethral glands, paraurethral glands, or homologous female prostate) are glands located on the anterior wall of the vagina, around the lower end of the urethra. They drain into the urethra and near the urethral opening and may be near or a part of the G-spot. These glands are surrounded with tissue (which includes the part of the clitoris) that reaches up inside the vagina and swells with blood during sexual arousal. : ... : It has been postulated that the Skene's glands are the source of female ejaculation. Female ejaculate, which may emerge during sexual activity for some women, especially during female orgasm, has a composition somewhat similar to the fluid generated in males by the prostate gland. : (source: Wikipedia) A skænivore is an organism that feeds chiefly on the ejaculation released from females. Female ejaculation releases a liquid carrying skæn giving the ejaculate the whitish consistency. The skæn is the most potent source of magikal energy, or mana, from all females, which all living organisms have to one degree. Does this imply a close thaumavore tie, possibly making a skænivore a thaumavore? No, a thaumavore takes the mana with direct contact to their victim while a skænivore requires skæn to absorb the mana as well as gathering other nutritional benefits. Some skænivores are also spermivores & hæmovores, one whose diet is composed of blood. Spermivore An organism that feeds chiefly on sperm. Some are also skænivores or hæmovores, one which feeds on skæn or blood respectively. An example of a spermivore are the intercubi and succubi. An intercubus, on the other hand, is one who gets sustenance from both skæn and sperm. A spermivore is an organism that feeds chiefly on sperm. Male ejaculation releases a liquid carrying sperm giving the ejaculate the whitish consistency. The sperm is the most potent source of magikal energy, or mana, from all males, which all living organisms have to one degree. Does this imply a close thaumavore tie, possibly making a spermivore a thaumavore? No, a thaumavore takes the mana with direct contact to their victim while a spermivore requires sperm to absorb the mana as well as gathering other nutritional benefits. Some spermivore are also skænivore & hæmovores, one whose diet is composed of skæn or blood respectively. Thaumavore An organism that feeds off of magik or magikal energy, known as mana, as the main part of its diet.